Emosi
by Matsumoto Fukutaichou
Summary: Saat orang tuaku menitipkanku pada keluarga Uchiha, aku tahu sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan perubahan itu muncul setelah sebuah taruhan antara Sasuke dan Naruto dibuat. Slight romance of SasuXSaku :


Saat orang tuaku menitipkanku pada keluarga Uchiha, aku tahu sesuatu akan terjadi.

Sudah sejak SD aku menyukai putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun. Keluarga kami sangat dekat dan kami sudah berteman sejauh yang kuingat. Aku bahkan sudah menganggap Itachi-nii adalah kakakku sendiri. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun, kami adalah remaja yang berubah-ubah dengan emosi yang tidak terkendali.

Dan perubahan itu muncul setelah sebuah taruhan dibuat.

* * *

**Emosi**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by: Matsumoto Fukutaichou_

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Cheesy Romance :)

* * *

Siang itu, kami berkumpul di ruangan klub seni. Klub yang aku dan Sasuke ikuti karena ketuanya sama-sama berpikir kami memiliki sense yang unik dalam membuat nama walaupun kami sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang seni atau membuat karya seni.

Jarang-jarang kami semua berkumpul seperti ini. Di luar hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Kami semua mengungsi, tidak bisa pulang. Beberapa anak seru bermain monopoli, Sasuke dan Sai seperti biasa asik membaca. Aku dan Yakumo menikmati kue yang dibawakan Sai sambil menikmati teh hangat, dan sisanya ada yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja mencoba untuk tidur, ada pula yang mengerjakan proyeknya.

Beberapa kali aku melirik Sasuke, ada kerutan di tengah alisnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, tetapi kanvas terakhir yang dimintanya dari Sai sama sekali belum digoresnya dengan cat, padahal kudengar dia dan Naruto bertaruh. Satu dari beberapa taruhan yang berani dilakukan Naruto selain adu kekuatan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin memiliki bakat seni dalam memilih nama, tetapi Naruto memiliki daya imajinasi yang jauh lebih hebat dari Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mengatainya bodoh, Naruto kemudian mengajaknya bertaruh.

Aku belum pernah sekalipun menanyakan apa yang ingin Sasuke buat. Aku ingin tahu, tetapi Sasuke selalu menunjukkan tingkah laku yang mengatakan 'urus saja urusanmu sendiri!'.

Tetapi kadang rasa ingin tahuku bisa terlalu besar hingga aku tidak mempedulikan hal lain.

**ooo000ooo**

Malam itu aku sudah duduk-duduk di atap lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kami hanya duduk tanpa banyak bicara. Biasanya kami hanya saling menyapa saat datang dan mengucapkan selamat malam saat pergi. Aku mengerti dia ingin mencari ketenangan saat datang kemari, begitu juga denganku. Tetapi malam itu, aku ingin memecahkan kesunyian.

"Kudengar kau bertaruh dengan Naruto,"

"Hnn," jawabannya selalu singkat seperti biasa. Kadang aku berpikir apakah dia tidak memiliki koleksi kata-kata lain di kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau buat?"

"Entahlah," jawaban Sasuke mengingatkanku pada sebuah lukisan asal yang dibuat Sasuke. Sebuah lukisan berwarna dasar hitam, ada bulatan merah besar di tengahnya dengan sedikit warna-warna lain yang kelihatan menyembul di pinggir-pinggir bulatan tersebut. Seperti Sasuke mencoba menggambar sesuatu tetapi gagal dan menutupinya dengan bulatan merah besar.

"Lagi?"

"Heh?" Sasuke bangun dan menatapku tidak mengerti. Aku menyukai tatapan kebingungannya karena Sasuke hampir tidak pernah kelihatan bingung. Dia selalu bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Kudengar dari Sai kau membuat sebuah lukisan dan menamainya Entahlah,"

"Hnn. Dan kau menggantinya dengan Mata Ular. Aku juga dengar itu," dia tersenyum tipis saat mendengarku tertawa. Sai pasti memberitahukan alasan kenapa aku menamainya Mata Ular, seperti dadu yang memiliki satu bulatan.

"Manusia rubah itu menantangku melukis hewan atau orang. Makhluk yang mampu menunjukkan emosi karena dia selalu menganggapku manusia tanpa emosi,"

"Kalau begitu aku harus setuju dengan Naruto," aku tidak menghiraukan tatapannya yang merasa dikhianati. Tetapi..

"Sakura! Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sini?" Sasuke mengejutkanku. Sore itu aku menatap sofa tunggal berwarna merah yang sudah diletakkan Sasuke di sisi jendela di dalam kamarnya dan menghampirinya. Saat aku duduk, Sasuke menatapku lekat-lekat. Kerutan terbentuk di tengah alisnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau punya baju putih?" itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa Sasuke begitu mempedulikan penampilanku.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar!" aku keluar dari jendela Sasuke menuju jendela kamarku lewat atap rumah. Bukankah aku bisa saja lewat pintu? Tetapi aku terbiasa keluar dari mana aku masuk, jadi ini normal. Aku sempat mendengar Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Dia pasti akan menertawaiku saat aku kembali nanti.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar Sasuke –lewat jendela-, Sasuke sudah menantiku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terlebar yang pernah kulihat terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa lewat pintu,"

"Diam!" aku tahu itu. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa. Sasuke hanya menatapku sambil menahan tawa sebentar, kemudian dia mulai serius memperhatikanku lagi.

Sasuke menatap gaun selutut putihku yang tidak berlengan. Ini adalah salah satu gaun favoritku. Gaun itu sederhana dengan pita merah di bawah dada. Ada tiga lapis di bagian bawahnya dan lapisan yang ketiga adalah lapisan berenda. Sasuke tidak memberikan komentar apapun, tetapi kemudian ia duduk di dekat kanvasnya. Jelas dia menyukai penampilanku. Atau setidaknya, dia oke dengan tampilanku.

Sasuke kemudian memintaku duduk memeluk lutut dan menatap keluar jendela. Dan diapun mulai menggoreskan kuas ke atas kanvasnya. Hari pertama dia membuat dasar kasarnya.

Di hari kedua aku kembali duduk di sofa di depan jendelanya dengan gaun putihku, membiarkannya membuat salah satu sisi wajahku memanas dengan tatapannya. Dan hari kedua, dia berhasil membuat gaunku tampak lebih bagus dan tampak lebih menyerupai gaun daripada onggokan kain atau tumpahan cat.

Di hari ketiga, Sasuke merasa kurang puas dengan posisiku dan aku membiarkannya menarik tangan dan kakiku hingga sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Pada hari keempat, Sasuke sibuk merapikan rambutku.

Hari kelima, Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan rambutku. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telingaku dan aku bertaruh telingaku pasti memerah. Aku sama sekali tidak berani menggerakkan wajahku, jadi aku tidak menatap wajahnya saat ia melakukannya.

Pada hari keenam Sasuke melukisku, ia berlutut di hadapanku dan berkonsentrasi menatapku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ia memegang daguku dan membuatku sedikit mendongak. Aku merasakan tatapannya yang begitu intens. Ia tidak melepaskan daguku. Entah apa yang dia inginkan kulakukan saat itu karena aku bisa merasakan keragu-raguannya. Aku menatap mata hitamnya yang memantulkan bayanganku. Aku hampir tidak berkedip menatap wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Tetapi kemudian dia melepaskan daguku dan kembali ke kursinya.

Hari itu, aku tidak melihat ada kemajuan dalam lukisannya.

Tetapi pada hari ketujuh aku masih tetap duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dengan gaun putihku, memeluk kakiku, membiarkan Sasuke berlutut di hadapanku, memegang daguku dan kali ini aku benar-benar membeku saat membiarkannya menciumku.

Seakan aku bisa merasakannya sejak Sasuke memperbaiki posisiku di sofa, pada hari ketujuh itulah Sasuke selesai melukisku. Dan aku bisa merasakan emosi dari lukisannya walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang lukisan.

**ooo000ooo**

Awalnya aku agak cemas dengan reaksi yang lain saat Sasuke memamerkan lukisannya. Semua langsung bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa menjadi model dalam lukisannya karena tidak ada yang tahu tentang kondisiku di rumah Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke dengan enteng hanya menjawab, dia tidak menginginkan model laki-laki dan pilihannya hanya aku atau Yakumo. Karena Sasuke sering berselisih paham dengan Yakumo, hal itu bisa dipahami.

Kami tidak menyangka ternyata hal itu memicu perseteruan lain antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah Sai dan yang lain setuju Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan emosi, Sasuke memberikan lukisan itu kepadaku. Aku memajangnya di dalam kamarku yang sudah dirubah menjadi pink oleh Mikoto-baa san. Aku menyukai cara Sasuke membuat warna merah muda rambutku, dan sofa berwarna merahnya membuat lukisan itu seakan memang dibuat untuk dipasang di dinding kamarku.

Kemudian setelah aku tidak juga bisa melepaskan lukisan itu dari tatapanku, aku baru menyadari, ini bukan lukisan yang menggambarkan emosiku. Ini adalah emosi Sasuke.

**=The End=**

* * *

**ooo000ooo**

**Aaaah~ Kenapa aku malah ngetik fanfic nggak jelas ini?**

**Duh, tapi yang penting lega :D**

**Mohon reviewnya yah, tapi kalau mau ngeflame, nggak usah deh :)**


End file.
